


The Warlock

by absofuckinlutely



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, BAMF Magnus Bane, But also, Hurt Magnus Bane, I don't know what I'm doing, Just angst, M/M, Magnus is a superhero, One-Shot, Protective Alec Lightwood, absolutely no fluff, alec lightwood - Freeform, and, and Magnus is in pain, it's angsty, magnus bane - Freeform, maybe hinting to some fluff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absofuckinlutely/pseuds/absofuckinlutely
Summary: But what if the superhero failed?Or, a oneshot of a fanfic I might write in the future where Magnus is a superhero.





	The Warlock

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a warning that Magnus is in a lot of pain, but there is no description of how it happened or any particular details.
> 
> Grammar mistakes are definitely present and I did not beta-read it, oopsie daisy. I just suddenly had to urge to write something and this came out and I am immediately posting it before I back out, again.

Tears ran down his cheeks. His nose was wet and his eyes started to hurt. The sun had already set, leaving him all alone in the dark, flames burning around him. He pushed his nails in his hands, to have just a little bit of feeling left. He was defeated, left to die. He was the superhero, he should not have been defeated. There was one rule in being the hero, never be defeated. The hero should thrive, the hero should win. The villain should not be taking over the city. But this had been more complicated than that. Magnus had been selfish, had made wrong choices. He didn’t deserve to be called a hero. Not when he was laying lifeless on the ground. No one was going to save him now. Not even Alec.

Oh Alec.

His job was to keep the whole city save, and he had failed miraculously. And with all those people in danger, he had probably hurt Alec the most. That was maybe the thing that he regret most. He should’ve felt guilty for the whole city turning into ashes around him, but he felt guilty for leaving Alec behind. For letting him down.

Alec hated him.

The city hated him.

Even he hated himself.

Since he had been thrown out of his house, he had been all alone. He had been alone saving the city, he had been alone guarding the city and he had been alone failing the city. 

But somewhere in between guarding and failing the city, he hadn’t been alone. No, he had Alec. Alec had stood there by his side, maybe not in the way Magnus wanted him to be there, but he had been there nonetheless. And Magnus had turned selfish. Being not alone, especially with Alec, was addictive. En there had been signs saying not to do this, but here he was, falling for each and one of them.

Alec knew he was a superhero. He had told him, he had finally confessed, and then he had left him. 

The whole city knew that the Warlock did not win, but worst of all, Alec knew he had lost.

And reflecting on how their conversation had went, Alec probably wasn’t even looking.

He was all alone again, in the dark, the flames getting higher and higher around him. 

“Oh thank god,” He heard from a distance. The crunch of the stones smashing together on the ground came closer and closer, indicating that a person was nearing. “Magnus?” Said person asked, falling on their knees next to him.

He dared to open his eyes, already knowing who it was.

Alec.

“You are such an asshole,” Alec said.

“Why are you here?” Magnus asked, conscious about the crying.

“Just shut up and let me bring you to safety,” Alec said with a disappointed look in his eyes.

Without any warning Alec picked him up by the knees and back. Magnus let out a muffled scream from the pain. He did not see Alec wince, or see Alec cry as he brought Magnus to safety.

All he could focus on was the way how he didn’t feel lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
